<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ошибка by fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell), Йарса (Bacca)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529694">Ошибка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020'>fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/%D0%99%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B0'>Йарса (Bacca)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Gen, Traditional Media, watercolor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/%D0%99%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пуша читает письмо</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Внеконкурс 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ошибка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>по крысосказке</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="message groupStart">
<p></p><div class="post"><p class="hidden"></p>
<p></p><div class="hidden"><h2 class="header">
<a class="user neon" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca">Йарса</a>
<span class="time">автор</span>
</h2></div><div class="content"><p>
        <a href="https://i.imgur.com/soqqw9v.png"></a>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>